


Mark's Eyebrows

by hyuckleberryfinn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, MARK LEE GOT NO DAMN EYEBROWS DOG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckleberryfinn/pseuds/hyuckleberryfinn
Summary: 4 Facetimes and One Not!Facetime about Mark Lee's new (non- existent) eyebrows.This was written in an hour, brought to you bythe fact that Mark's got no damn eyebrows.





	Mark's Eyebrows

_Facetime #1- Haechan_

 

It’s not even a call he himself makes. Jaehyun’s chatting away to Haechan a couple of seats over in the dressing room and Mark’s still getting ready. Or, well. The stylist-noona is trying. 

When Jaehyun asks him if he wants to talk to Donghyuck, he doesn’t bat a lash. They were usually the ones regularly calling him during the hiatus, so Mark wasn’t suspecting anything.

Jaehyun shoves his phone up in Mark’s face and Mark fumbles as he tries to take the phone off him. Haechan looks about the same, glowing from happiness from being at home again. Mark finally focuses back on his face. “Hey.”

Haechan frowns, eyebrows wrinkling. “Hold up.” The call cuts out.

Mark hears soft wheezing coming back from the back but he ignores it, calling Haechan back immediately. Haechan finally picks up again.

Mark tries again. “Hey, dude. What the hell happened-”

Haechan just frowns again and hangs up. Mark hears a faint expletive right before the call ends.

He gives up and throws the phone over to Jaehyun, huffily. “You talk to him.” He misses the way Jaehyun is choking back laughter, to his own demise.

Haechan of course picks up and stays on the line when Jaehyun calls again. “Hey, Jaehyun, dude. There’s something wrong with your phone. I don’t know what’s going on but like you gotta take it to Applecare, bro- why are you laughing?”

Jaehyun just giggles to himself. “There’s nothing wrong with my phone.” 

{Mark hears Yuta at the back. “I’m so winning.”)

Jaehyun just pulls Mark into the shot with him. “Say hi to Mark and his new hair!”

For a split second Haechan looks frozen but then he’s clearly pressed his phone to his face because all Mark can see are his doe eyes, taking up the entirety of the surface of the iPhone 10S.

 

“Mark Lee. Where the FUCK are your eyebrows?”

 

 

(Yuta: “Everyone owes me a round of sake)

  
  


 

 

_Facetime #2- ChenJi_

 

All Mark hears is wheezes. They’re not even in focus, all he can see is Chenle’s bunk bed. He thinks he can hear Jisung crying.

“Haha. Yeah. it’s hilarious.” 

More high pitched wheezing with some sobbing sounds.

He hangs up.

  


 

 

_Facetime #3- Traitor_

Mark knows it’s a bad idea as soon as he sees Jeno’s eyes light up in unholy mischief. He forgets sometimes that despite his easy-going nature, Jeno is best friends with Haechan for a reason.

“Hey. Jeno. Can we jus-” Mark doesn’t even get to finish his sentence.

“RENJUN! JAEMIN!! COME HEREEEEE!!!”

Mark hears a muffled “Fuck off, Jeno!”. Probably Renjun. He sighs.

“MARK DOESN’T HAVE ANY EYEBROWS!"

He hears the thud of footsteps, running. 

He sighs again.

Jeno comes back into view, smirking. “I haven’t forgotten it was you who told Ten-hyung about the Kiwi bird nickname.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Facetime #4- He Who Knows All_

 

Mark avoids the call, since he knows it’s coming, thanks to Jeno’s unwitting showing of hands. He avoids it for two whole days too. Jaehyun gets to him in the end. Mark wonders why he ever considered him a soulmate.

It’s bright early in the morning too. 5am. They’re getting ready to move onto the next city on the tour and Mark knows he looks even more shit with the lack of sleep and lack of makeup. 

He’s not ready for Ten’s smirk at ass o’clock in the morning.

“Oh my god. It’s worse than I thought. Jaehyun.... He literally has no eyebrows.”  Jaehyun just laughs, from the side.

Mark groans. “Can you guys just leave me be?... Isn’t it like 2 am in the morning for you anyway?”

Ten just giggles. “I can’t miss this. Not when you’ve been avoiding me, naughty boy. Hendery, come here.” Christ. “Look at Mark’s eyebrows.” 

Hendery comes into focus and Mark wants to die from how awkward it is, given that he’s met him like three times so far and all he knows is that the boy is Haechan’s new heir in the Ten line of prodigies. 

He seems far meeker though. His face looks almost apologetic. But then he peers into the screen, frowning.  “Wow, dude. You really have no eyebrows.”

Mark smiles weakly into the screen.

Taeyong steps in then, closing the call. “We have to get to work,” He says, as sternly as possible, and then nods discreetly at Mark. It might be supportive. Mark is reminded of the talk they had a couple of days ago about responsibility and respect towards stylists and the importance of resilience. 

Mark is also reminded of Taeyong’s mullet during the Simon Says promotions.

And so he reconsiders.

  
  
  


_Not a Facetime._

 

Mark’s nervous.

It’s the first time he’s seen Haechan in weeks, and he’s apprehensive. 

It hasn’t helped that his boyfriend has refused to Facetime 90% of their calls because he “couldn’t take the eyebrows seriously”.

Well. Mark’s fixed that up, now.

{Yuta didn’t seem to think so. “Huh. That’s _not_ an improvement.”)

Haechan comes down from his parents’ apartment all bundled up against the cold and Mark smiles despite himself, feet jittering in impatience. Haechan finally opens the door to the van and Mark can’t stop himself from pulling the boy in, almost toppling him into his lap in the process.

Before Haechan can adjust his eyes his to the darkness of the now moving van, Mark pulls him into a long kiss.

He’s missed this. Him. He somehow always tastes of summer.

Haechan giggles as he lifts himself off of his boyfriend. “Down boy! It’s been ages, I know, but let-” His eyes go wide as saucers as he focuses on what’s on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Mark Lee. What the fuck is that?”

 Uh oh.

“I tried to fix my eyebrows,” Mark eeks out, “with some eyebrow tint.”

Haechan shakes his head. “There is no way that is eyebrow tint. Mark. _Did you use mascara?”_

Mark doesn’t know why he keeps on losing. He turns away into the window. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Haechan starts laughing then and starts fumbling around with the something in the glovebox. His laugh is enough to relax Mark. He's missed the sound.

Haechan reaches out to Mark and slowly begins to dab at the failed eyebrows with a makeup wipe, slowly turning Mark’s face around again. 

“Stop pouting, you big baby. I am happy that you tried. And I will kill the hairstylist who did this to you.” He peppers Mark’s face with kisses as he takes the remainder of the makeup off. Mark is mollified, and reaches out to let Haechan know that, kissing him again. 

“I missed you.” Mark says, as he rubs the tip of his nose against Haechan’s.

“I know. I missed you too,” Haechan smiles. Mark grins back.

 

“As much as I miss your eyebrows.”

 

Mark stops grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some crack as i get back to writing my 2 (TWO!) unfinished WIPS.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/hyucklesberry)/[cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucklesberry)


End file.
